Mis luchas y sueños
by michan-natsu
Summary: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, así que espero que sea de su agrado, no duden en comentar y dejar sus ideas sobre que quieren que pase.

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

Mikan Yukihara/ Mikan Sakura

Edad: 16 años

Alice: Anulación, inserción y SEC.

Descripción: es una chica muy dulce y protectora solo con quienes le importan, siempre manteniendo una fachada sonriente y amable frente a todos a pesar de poder ser cruel y temible, muy rara vez sonríe de verdad. Solo muestra su verdadero ser a sus seres cercanos y cuando alguien se mete con ellos. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Youichi. Sus mejores amigas son Hotaru Imai y Kaede Fujiwara.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo.**

**Mikan POV**

"_Cariño prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca te rendirás. Prométemelo Mikan" una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar le dijo a la pequeña niña de 7 años._

pipipipi

Estire mi mano para apagar el molesto despertador, agradeciendo el tener que despertar. Lentamente me senté en la cama pensando en el sueño que tuve, o más bien en lo que hace parte de un pasado que no puedo olvidar.

_No, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas_ me digo a mi misma mientras me paro y tomo una ducha, al salir tomo una camisa negra cuello bandeja con un corazón rojo en ella, un jean y unos convers negros, al mirarme al espejo doy un suspiro y decido colocarme un poco de rímel para resaltar mis ojos, algo de brillo en los labios, por ultimo recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta. (Disculpen por la descripción no soy buena en eso)

Escucho mi celular vibrar por lo que voy a cogerlo y veo que tengo un mensaje nuevo:

**A: Miki**

**De: Kaede**

**Nos vemos en el parque, tenemos que hablar**

Recojo mi bolso, el Ipod, las llaves y me dirijo al parque. Kaede es una de mis 2 mejores amigas, siempre está bromeando y haciéndonos reír a todos, tiene un aura infantil pero cuando alguien se mete con sus cosas o sus amigos… bueno es mejor empezar a correr si quieres vivir; Kaede tiene el cabello azul cielo, el cual le llega hasta la cadera, sus ojos zafiro siempre tienen un brillo travieso. Haruka es la tranquila y analista del grupo; siempre piensa en las opciones que hay en cada situación, su cabello es de color violáceo claro que le llega a media espalda, sus ojos esmeralda siempre parecen mirar dentro de ti.

10 minutos después de salir de mi casa, llegue al parque, ahí estaban ya todos reunidos en el árbol de siempre. El lugar está lleno de cerezos en flor, tiene una gran fuente en el centro y a sus alrededores tiene bellas rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos. Me dirigí hacia el grupo, y cuando estaba cerca pude notar que Kaede hacia su bromas habituales, sonreí.

"Oh hola Miki" dijo Kaede interrumpiendo su broma

"Y bien, ¿qué querían hablar?" dije sentándome al lado de Haruka.

"Buenos días a ti también, Miki" Ryu comento con sarcasmo, a lo que yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

"Lo que sucede es que no podemos seguir escondiéndonos de la AAO*, la otra vez casi nos atrapan; se están volviendo más astutos.- comento Haruka, ante eso todos adoptamos una cara seria casi sombría.-Por eso opino que es mejor ir a Gakuen Alice allí estaremos protegidos y podremos seguir haciendo misiones, sé que odias la academia Mikan, pero no tenemos más opción, además así podrás vigilar mejor a Youichi y a Hotaru". Yo no dije nada, sabía que no teníamos más opción ya que si nos atrapaba la AAO nos usarían como armas para su propio beneficio pero aun así era difícil aceptar la idea. Se produjo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Yuuto.

"Miki recuerda que nosotros también vamos, no estás sola" le di una pequeña sonrisa a Yuu, es muy rara la vez que mostraba tan abiertamente su preocupación. Él es el "malo del grupo" junto conmigo, es frio y arisco con todos excepto con nosotros, rara vez muestra emociones; su cabello color plata hace que resalte el color topacio de sus ojos; a pesar de que es inexpresivo los chicos y yo hemos aprendido a leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos o actitudes. Ryusuke es el travieso del grupo le encanta hacer travesuras a cualquiera, tiene el cabello rojo fuego que hace una perfecta combinación con sus ojos dorados.

"Lo sé, además no es como si tuviera otra opción ¿no?" por fin dije después de un rato de silencio.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

"Esta noche, entre más rápido mejor". me respondió Kaede. Que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

"Nos reunimos aquí a las 8". dije levantándome con un suspiro para irme a preparar. Mañana iba a ser un laaaargo día.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no duden en corregir si me quedo algo mal. Aprecio sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero es que aun soy nueva en esto de escribir y no me gustaría subir algo malo.

*AAO: Organización anti alices.


	2. Chapter 2: Aqui vamos

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

Aqui subo mi segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado. espero que sea de su agrado

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

Youichi Yukihara/ Youichi Hijiri

Edad: 12 años

Alice: Manipulación de espíritus y crecimiento

Descripción: un chico muy reservado frente a todos e inteligente, muy protector y cariñoso con su hermana y aquellos que se ganan su confianza. Tiene un sexto sentido el cual le permite sospechar de alguien o de alguna situación.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aquí vamos.**

**Normal POV**

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la habitación de cierta morena estaba llena de cajas; Mikan estaba terminando de guardar sus álbunes de fotos en la última caja, a pesar de lo que había dicho ella realmente no quería que llegaran las ocho de la noche. Ella esperaba que de repente Haruka la llamara diciendo que había encontrado otra solución. Pero eso no sucedió.

**Mikan POV**

Saque mi celular del bolso para mirar la hora, eran las 7:50 pm suspire resignada sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás; mire una última vez a la que había sido mi casa por 2 años, se veía realmente grande ahora que estaba prácticamente vacía. Tome mis cosas y salí de la casa; si te estas preguntando sobre cómo puedo llevar todas mis cajas es porque no lo hago, las deje en la casa para así cuando me instale en la academia solamente tengo que teletrasportarlas a la que va a ser mi habitación.

Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro solo faltaba Kaede. Pude observar que Ryu trataba de convencer a Haruka que todo iba a estar bien aunque estoy segura que era más para sí mismo que para Haruka.

-¿Y Kaede?- Le pregunte a Yuu cuando llegue a su lado.

-No sé- me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque no era como si esperara que me contestara de otra forma. Unos minutos después en los cuales cada uno de nosotros estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos llego Kaede.

-Lo siento chicos, es que tenía más cosas que guardar de las que pensé- dijo una vez que llego a donde estábamos.

-muy bien ahora que estamos todos, pongámonos en marcha, ¿Miki nos haces el favor?- Haruka me pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano, mientras que Kaede agarro mi otra mano; una vez que comprobé que Yuu y Ryu estuvieran agarrados de las chicas, nos teletrasporté a Tokio.

-¿Miki porque no llegamos a la academia de una vez?- me pregunto Ryu al ver que estábamos en uno de los callejones en el centro de Tokio.

-Porque no sabemos si hay personas cerca de ahí, por lo cual es mejor estar prevenido y caminar un poco. No seas flojo- Le conteste con un tono de molestia en la voz.

El resto del camino Kaede estuvo haciendo bromas junto con Ryu y de vez en cuando hablábamos sobre anécdotas. Después de una hora estábamos en las puertas de la academia hablando o mejor dicho peleando con uno de los guardias.

-¡Por cuarta vez les digo que no pueden entrar así que váyanse!-nos gritó el guardia habiendo perdido ya la paciencia, pero no era el único Kaede también estaba de mal humor y eso era una novedad, ya que ella casi nunca se sale de sus casillas tan rápido, normalmente somos Yuu o yo.

-¡Y yo te dije por cuarta vez que venimos a inscribirnos, así que abre esas **** puertas y déjanos entrar!- gritó Kaede; viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder y que lo más probable es que el pobre guardia terminara con unos cuantos moretones aunque no es como ni me importara de todos modos, pero dado a que tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir me apresure a intervenir.

-Lo siento señor- dije con mi tono más dulce e inocente- veras nosotros somos alices y nuestras familias nos mandaron venir a aquí diciendo que aquí íbamos a estar más a gusto con los "nuestros", así que puedes por favor dejarnos entrar para inscribirnos, realmente quiero que me enseñen a controlar mi alice y estudiar en esta maravillosa escuela- termine mientras que colocaba una gran sonrisa falsa.

-Si en serio tienen alices me lo podrían mostrar- dijo el guardia sospechosamente; ¡enserio! ¿Porque sospechan de alguien que quiere inscribirse en esta escuela y no de un cantante que pertenece a la AAO?- A no ser que solamente estén mintiendo para poder entrar- termino de decir el guardia.

-No crees que si no tuviéramos alices no sabríamos que existen ¡tonto!- respondió Yuu ya perdiendo la compostura debido a la estupidez del guardia. Ante eso el guardia no dijo nada y adopto una pose pensativa. Luego de unos segundos decidió que lo que dijo Yuu tenía lógica así que nos dejó entrar. Tch guardia tonto.

**Kaede POV**

Enserio que este guardia me saca de quicio. ¡Que no le dijo Mikan que quería aprender a controlar su alice como quiere entonces que se lo mostremos! Aunque no es como si ninguno de nosotros no supiera manejarlo.

-Miki que gran actuación- dije una vez que nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente como para el guardia no nos oyera.

-Hn- dijo Mikan como respuesta. A pesar de que la conozco desde hace años aun me sorprende como puede actuar tan bien.

**Normal POV**

Cuando por fin los chicos encontraron la oficina del director, decir que estaban de un humor de perros era decir poco. Les había tomado más de media hora encontrar la susodicha oficina ya que el guardia no les había querido decir donde se encontraba.

Luego de que Haruka tocara a la puerta y esperar unos pocos segundos por fin pudieron ingresar.

-Puedo ayudarles en algo chicos- pregunto el director de la escuela secundaria al ver a los 5 jóvenes en su oficina

-Queremos matricularnos en esta escuela- contesto Haruka de tono cortante pero educado. El director sabiendo que ellos tenían alices accedió.

-Muy bien, estos serán sus horarios, todos ustedes son estrella especial y capacidad peligrosa- dijo entregándoles a cada uno sus respectivos horarios y llaves de habitación.- Mañana empezaran las clases en el salón 3B. Si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarme a mí o a uno de los maestros. Soy el director Kazumi Yukihara y bienvenidos a Gakuen alice- Término de decir extendiéndoles un mapa con la ubicación de su salón y habitaciones.

-¿No vas a preguntarnos si tenemos alices o nuestros nombres al menos?- comento una Kaede recelosa.

-No hay necesidad, sé que tienen alices porque lo puedo ver y sobre sus nombres no importa sé que no están de humor para presentaciones así que solo tengo que preguntarle a Narumi mañana.-comento el director dejando a todos menos a Mikan preguntándose qué quiso decir con que podía ver sus alices. Cuando todos estaban por retirarse el director añadió- gusto en volverte a ver Mikan- para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a ella.

Mikan solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo conoces Miki? ¿Y qué quiso decir con que lo podía ver?- Fue Haruka quien hizo la pregunta que todos tenían.

Mikan solo se encogió de hombros antes de decir- Es mi tío lo conocí hace años, es una de las pocas ventajas de venir aquí el poderlo ver; y lo otro es gracias a su alice, el cual le permite ver si una persona tiene o no alice y cual es.- termino de decir, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección de las habitaciones.

**Mikan POV**

Una vez que todos encontramos nuestras habitaciones me di cuenta de que estaban seguidas. Sonreí.

-Hey chicos, les voy a traer sus cosas- dije después de haber visto todas las habitaciones de ellos. Empecé a teletrasportar primero las cosas de Kaede colocándolas en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación, hice lo mismo con las cosas de Haruka, Yuu, Ryu y por último las mías.

-Nos vemos mañana para ir a clases y por la tarde decoramos nuestras habitaciones- comento Kaede cuando todos tuvimos nuestras cosas. Asentimos para luego entrar en nuestras habitaciones e irnos a dormir. Ugh creo que mañana tendré un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, si tienen alguna corrección o sugerencia por favor no duden en decírmelo, también si tienen ideas para el fic


	3. Chapter 3: el reencuentro

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

Aquí les dejo un capitulo más, disfrutenlo.

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

Hotaru Imai

Edad: 16 años

Alice: Invención

Descripción: es una persona fría y calculadora en todo lo que hace, pero es muy protectora con quienes le preocupan. Muestra un cariño muy especial por su mejor amiga Mikan. Le encanta conseguir dinero y chantajear a las personas. Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Subaru el cual es médico en la academia.

Natsume Hyuuga

Edad: 17 años

Alice: Fuego

Descripción: es frío, misterioso y amenazante hacia todo el que se le acerque, se preocupa demasiado por su hermana Aoi y por su amigos. Siempre esconde lo que siente con tal de no preocupar a los demás. Su mejor amigo es Ruka Nogi.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El reencuentro.**

**Mikan POV**

"_-… ¿Por qué mamá?- Una pequeña niña de 6 años pregunto luego de la historia contada por su madre._

_-Porque hay personas en este mundo que son malas; por eso tienes siempre que ser fuerte para que así ese tipo de personas no nos pueda lastimar, ¿entiendes cariño?- dijo Yuka abrazando a su pequeña hija._

_-Entonces te prometo que voy a ser muy muy fuerte para así yo protegerte mamá- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y regalándole un beso a su madre."_

Me desperté con los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi cara, suspirando me senté en la cama y por primera vez detalle mi dormitorio, por lo que vi ayer por la noche las habitaciones de estrella especial son un pequeño departamento; el dormitorio tiene las paredes blancas para que así los nuevos estudiantes lo puedan decorar a su gusto, en el centro de la habitación hay una cama tamaño King, hay dos puertas una puerta la cual yo supongo es el walk-in closet y otra el baño, en una de las esquinas hay un escritorio y una biblioteca de madera; el dormitorio tiene un pequeño balcón con vista hacia uno de los bosques del colegio.

Me dirigí a una de las puertas, la cual espero que sea el baño. Al entrar logro ver una gran tina con ducha en el fondo de la habitación; las paredes están decoradas con azulejos, el uniforme colgado en una de ellas. Coloco a llenar la tina regando un poco sales minerales y esencia floral.

Salgo después de 15min con el uniforme puesto (en mi perfil esta la imagen ^^) aunque con unos cambios, el lazo lo dejo colgando despreocupadamente alrededor de mi cuello, mis medias son negras un poco más arriba de la rodilla y llevo tacones blancos de 3 pulgadas. Decido ir a clases sin maquillaje hoy, y con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Aún falta una hora para reunirme con los chicos, así que decido empezar a sacar las cosas de las cajas.

Justo cuando acababa de colocar el último cuadro en la cocina oigo que alguien golpea la puerta y la abre sin esperar a ser invitado. Aunque no me extraña ya es costumbre que alguno de los chicos entre así.

-Hey Miki, ya acabaste de organizar las cosas- me preguntó Ryu una vez que vio más cosas en el lugar.

-No, me faltan un par de cajas pero eso será después, supongo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no?- le conteste mientras miraba al resto del grupo.

-Sí, aunque preferiría aun seguir durmiendo- comento Kaede, yo solo negué con la cabeza, Kaede nunca ha sido una persona de la mañana.

**Natsume POV**

Iba camino al salón de clases junto con Ruka, a pesar de querer saltarme las clases el día de hoy, pero lastimosamente no podía o sino Persona se enteraría y me castigaría 'apropiadamente'

Abrí la puerta del salón y fue entonces cuando escuche los gritos molestos de las fans:

-Kyaa Natsume-sama-

-Natsume-sama se mi novio

-Ruka-sama acepta este almuerzo por favor-

-Ruka-sama cásate con migo-

Tch. Use mi alice en una de ellas sin importarme que fuera a quedar calva; al fin de cuentas ella se lo busco. Cuando llego a mi asiento coloco los pies sobre la mesa y saco mi manga esperando a que gay-sensei aparezca con su horrible vestimenta.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara abrir la puerta y la voz molesta de Narumi interrumpiera mi lectura.

-Buenos días queridos estudiantes- dijo el maestro gay, pude escuchar unos cuantos murmullos sobre lo espeluznante que era, pero Naru los ignoro.- Tengo buenas noticias, tenemos nuevos estudiantes el día de hoy-

¿Nuevos estudiantes? Solo espero que no sean más chicas fan de lo contrario me asegurare que no se me acerquen.

**Normal POV**

-¿Son chicas?-

-¿Qué alices tienen?

La clase estallo en murmullos y preguntas ya que de por si era raro que hubiera un nuevo estudiante y más si eran varios al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cálmense! chicos pueden pasar- dijo Narumi, al momento se abrió la puerta y entraron primero las chicas siendo seguidas por Yuu y Ryu.- Bien preséntense a la clase por favor- dijo Narumi una vez que la clase se quedó callada.

-Soy Kaede Fujiwara, 16 años, tengo el alice del agua, soy estrella especial, gusto en conocerlos- Se presentó Kaede con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Haruka Makino, 16 años, alice del viento, cuiden de mi- termino Haruka con una reverencia pequeña

-Ryusuke Nakamura, 17 años, alice de la tierra, gusto en conocerlos creo- dijo Ryu con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Yuuto Matsura 17 años, alice del fuego- comento Yuu igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

"Mikan Sakura, 16 años, alice de la anulación, es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos ser amigos" termino Mikan con una gran sonrisa y una venia exagerada.

"¿Alguna pregunta para ellos?" dijo Narumi tan pronto como Mikan se terminó de presentar. La mayoría de la clase alzo la mano. "¿Si Luna?"

"¿Tienen novia?" Luna les pregunto a los chicos seductoramente.

"Si" Fue Ryu quien respondió, ya que sabía que Yuuto no se molestaría en contestar "Haruka es mi novia y Kaede la de Yuu"

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" pidió Narumi una vez Ryu termino de responder.- ¿Sumire?

"¿Qué tipo de estrella son? Solo Kaede lo dijo y ¿Qué clase de capacidad son?" pregunto Sumire quien se había dado cuenta que ninguno lo dijo.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" le respondió Yuu ya molesto por la intromisión de los demás en su vida.

El salón quedo en silencio por un momento como la clase consideraba las palabras duras pronunciadas por su boca. Había una cierta inquietud en el aire como Yuu tomo su tiempo para analizar la clase, sus amigos estaban un poco molestos pero por lo demás todo estaba normal.

por lo demás todo estaba normal.

"Muy bien…" comento Narumi rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la clase. "Necesitan parejas veamos, Kaede tu pareja va a ser Ruka, Haruka la tuya va a ser Sumire, Ryusuke con Koko, Yuuto con Hotaru y Mikan con… mmm…"

Narumi paro por un momento, mirando la clase con sus ojos magenta. Por ultimo su rostro se ilumino, como se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ya sé Mikan-chan con Natsume-kun. Bien ya conocen las reglas periodo libre". dijo Narumi antes de salir corriendo por si a Natsume se le ocurría quemar sus ropas o su cabello.

**Mikan POV**

Ese maestro realmente debería vestir mejor si no quiere que lo llamen gay. Luego de que Naru saliera del salón dirigí mi mirada por el salón buscando cierta cara familiar para mí. Luego de unos momentos la encontré y me acerque a ella; los demás venían también detrás mío ya que solo sabían de Hotaru y Youichi por lo que les conté de ellos.

-Hola Hotaru- dije con una sonrisa genuina cuando llegue al lado ella.- ¿Cómo estás?- pude oír los susurros de los demás preguntándose como conocía a la reina del hielo.

-Hola baka- me respondió Hotaru poniéndose de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, ante eso los murmullos aumentaron, incluso el chico que estaba leyendo manga anteriormente también tenía su vista en nosotras.- estoy bien y ¿tu?-

-Igual que siempre- conteste con otra sonrisa solo que esta era falsa, sé que Hotaru lo noto.-Chicos ella es Hotaru Imai, Hotaru ellos son mis amigos-dije presentándolos oficialmente.

**Natsume POV**

Escuche como una de las chicas nuevas saludaba Imai, me volví a mirar pensando que esto me traería un gran entretenimiento, pero me sorprendí al ver que Imai le sonreía, aunque por supuesto nunca lo mostré. ¿Cómo la chica nueva conoce a Imai? Y ¿Qué relación tienen?

* * *

Le agrege y cambi unas pequeñas cosas a este capitulo, Brisken me dio la idea y me gusto como quedo.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic, especialmente a

Kanna Koneko

TECKK

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Onee-chan?

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

Aquí subo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído.

Kanna Koneko: me alegro que te haya gustado.

TECKK:muchas gracias, intentare hacerlos mas largos o al menos subir varios en un día.

alejandra: me alegro que te guste, intentare subir lo mas pronto posible, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

no duden en comentar y dejar sus ideas sobre que quieren que pase.

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

Rei Serio/ Persona

Edad: 22 años

Alice: de la muerte

Descripción: es una persona fría y cruel frente a los demás pero se preocupa por el bienestar de la que considera sus "hermanitos". Tiene un aura peligrosa y haría lo que fuera porque Mikan y Youichi sonrieran.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Onee-chan?**

**Mikan POV**

Pude sentir que la atención de toda la clase estaba puesta en nosotros, pero no me importaba lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar, al final solo son personas que les gusta meterse en la vida de otros solo por curiosidad personal.

"Hotaru ¿Quiénes son nuestras parejas?" pregunte con voz curiosa luego de haber presentado al grupo.

"El chico rubio que tiene un conejo es Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga es el que está al lado de bunny-boy y el de la sonrisa tonta en la parte de adelante es Koko" terminó de decir Hotaru sin ninguna expresión.

_Al menos estoy cerca de Kaede _pensé mientras veía como los demás iban con sus respectivas parejas. Suspire, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando Kaede y yo estábamos cerca de nuestros asientos, escuche un grito, demasiado chillón para mi gusto y por el ceño fruncido de Kaede supongo que para el de ella también.

"Ustedes no pueden sentarse al lado de Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama" dijo una chica poniéndose de pie, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Lulú, Luca, Luma, Luna? No estoy segura, aunque ahora que la veo bien no es como si quisiera recordarlo. Su cara está llena de maquillaje pesado, pobre en unos pocos años ya tendrá arrugas, su chaqueta totalmente abierta dejando ver su camisa casi sin abotonar no dejando nada a la imaginación, su falda aduras penas y cubre su trasero. Sip, es la típica "abeja reina" y por el grito que dio creo que también fan. Tch que molesta.

"¿Se puede saber porque no?" pregunto Kaede alzando una ceja burlona y cruzándose de brazos. "que yo sepa no hay nadie sentado en ellos, a no ser que dos personas con el alices de invisibilidad estén ahí." Termino Kaede sarcástica, me tuve que morder la lengua para no agregar otro par de comentarios que seguro arruinarían mi fachada.

"¡No te pases de lista! Como presidenta del club de fans Natsume-Ruka, no puedo permitir que nadie a parte de mí, se siente al lado de ellos" le grito como se llame a Kaede. ¡Qué clase de razón es esa! Es simplemente ridículo.

"Pfft" se burló Kaede, "vamos a sentarnos Miki" dijo empezando a caminar jalándome con ella.

"Hola soy Mikan Sakura, gusto en conocerte Natsume-kun" dije cuando por fin llegamos a nuestros asientos luego de haber tenido que ignorar otros cuantos comentarios de la fan loca.

"Cállate, eres muy ruidosa. ¡Fea!" me contesto Hyuuga. ¡Oh no, el no dijo eso!, mmm ¿cómo le contesto sin dejar ver más allá de mi actuación? Mmmm ya se.

"Pues si yo soy fea, entonces ¿tú también?" le conteste sabiendo que lo que yo tenía de fea él lo tenía de calvo. Mi pecho no es muy grande pero tampoco es como si fuera plana, además que tengo curvas en los lugares correctos gracias a todo el entrenamiento que he hecho. "aunque creo que es mejor así, no tenemos que aguantarnos los fans todos los días ¿no? ¡Ups! Lo olvide tu si tienes fans"

"Tch. Vámonos Ruka" dijo levantándose para salir del salón. Mikan 1 Natsume 0.

**Normal POV**

Una semana ha pasado desde que Mikan y los chicos se transfirieron. Algunas cosas cambiaron para la clase 3B: Kaede ha logrado vencer a Luna en cada enfrentamiento que tienen, la clase ha estado más animada gracias a las peleas constantes de Mikan con Natsume, aunque por supuesto Mikan nunca ha dejado ver más allá de su máscara.

**Mikan POV**

Me desperté el día de hoy con el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar. Me levante y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme, después de 15 min salí vistiendo el uniforme como siempre lo llevo, me recogí el cabello en una trenza y me aplique un poco de maquillaje, cuando estuve lista me dirigí a mi escritorio para ver la hora 6:45am, mmm aún me quedan 45 minutos para dirigirme a clases, mientras tanto hare un poco de ejercicio.

La siguiente media hora estuve haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento en mi habitación, cuando acabe tome una ducha rápida y me arregle igual que antes. Faltaban 10 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, perfecto.

Llegue corriendo al salón de clases, iba 5 min tarde; odio llegar tarde pero era parte de mi fachada.

"Buenos días, lo siento me quede dormida" Grite al mismo tiempo que entraba al salón.

"Buenos días Mikan-chan" Me respondió Inchou, "Hoy tenemos periodo libre, así que no te preocupes"

A pesar de haber llegado hace una semana el grupo de Natsume nos aceptó muy bien, por supuesto Natsume no para de molestarme pero eso ya es otro tema diferente.

"Gracias Inchou" le digo con una sonrisa mientras me dirijo a mi asiento donde están todos reunidos.

"Buenos días" salude con una sonrisa. Kaede, Haruka, y Ryu solo fruncieron el ceño al ver mi sonrisa, Hotaru y Yuu permanecieron igual de estoicos mientras el resto me devolvió el saludo excepto por Natsume. Me di cuenta que habían 2 niños al lado de Hyuuga pero no los podía ver bien ya que Shouda estaba en frente de ellos por lo que me tapaba la vista.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunte aun mirando donde estaban Shouda y los niños

"Oh cierto Mikan-chan, tu aun no lo conoces ¿verdad?" me dijo Anna al darse cuenta de quien hablaba, "son los hermanos menores de Natsume, ven y te presento" termino Anna jalándome hacia ellos.

Al llegar donde estaban los niños me quede de piedra.

"Mikan-chan ellos son Aoi y Youichi, chicos ella es Mikan Sakura" me presento Anna, pero yo solo estaba prestando atención a uno de los niños en particular.

"Hola soy Aoi Hyuuga, tengo 12 años, es un gusto conocerte" se presentó Aoi con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Youichi. "ahora te toca presentarte a ti" le dijo Aoi a Youichi, pero él no le hizo caso solo se quedó mirándome con sorpresa. Pude sentir como los demás habían dejado de hablar y tenían puesta su atención en nosotros.

"¿Estas bien Mikan-chan? Estas pálida" pude oír a lo lejos a Nonoko preguntarme.

"¿Mikan-nee…?" fue Youichi quien rompió el silencio incomodo que llevaba rato instalado.

**Natsume POV**

Estaba leyendo mi manga cuando oí la voz de polka saludarnos, fruncí el ceño al recordar por qué empecé a llamarla así.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en clase de biología con Misaki-sensei, estaba explicando algo sobre los enlaces del benceno o algo así, en realidad me moría de aburrimiento por lo que decidí mirar por la ventana, fue entonces cuando note que Mikan tenía un pequeño tatuaje en la parte de atrás del cuello siempre estaba escondido por su cabello pero en ese instante se lo estaba recogiendo en una coleta por lo que lo pude ver, era un moño negro con puntos rojos en él._

_Fin del flashback_

Deje de recordar al oír a Nonoko preguntarle a polka si estaba bien, la mire y note que estaba pálida, estaba mirando fijamente a alguien por lo que seguí su mirada, ella estaba viendo a Youichi. Los demás parecieron notar lo mismo porque se callaron y pusieron su atención en ellos. Después de un rato Youichi fue quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Mikan-nee…?" pregunto Youichi inseguro. Un momento acaba de llamarla ¿Mikan-nee?, él nunca ha llamado onee-chan a alguien, además ¿cómo es que se conocen?

Pude ver que ella solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Youichi se acercó a ella y la ¡abrazó! El nunca mostro afecto hacia alguien que no fuera yo. Mikan no solo conoce a la reina del hielo y a Youichi desde antes si no que también logra que ellos muestren afecto hacia ella ¿Quién realmente es Polka?

**Mikan POV**

Pude sentir no solo la atención de los chicos sino la de toda la clase al ver a Youichi abrazándome, escuche varios murmullos sobre como logre que Youichi muestre emociones por alguien que no sea Natsume y cosas parecidas. Yo solo los ignore.

"Ven, vamos hablar afuera" le dije a Youichi luego de corresponder su abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5: Parte de mí

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Parte de mí.**

**Youichi POV**

No puedo creer que onee-chan este aquí, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estoy muy feliz ya que desde que tengo 6 años no la veo, y realmente la extrañe, ella es la única familia real que me queda. Desde que nos quedamos huérfanos ella se encargó de todo, a pesar del dinero que nos dejó mamá aun había muchas cosas con la que tuvo que cargar Mikan-nee, yo la quiero mucho, pero por lo mismo tengo miedo. No sé muy bien lo que paso con papá y mamá ya que era muy pequeño en ese entonces y después onee-chan no me quiso decir, pero sé que tiene que ver con la academia y por eso me asusta; tengo miedo de perderla.

Dirijo mi mirada a Mikan-nee, sé que el grupo de Natsume-nii y los amigos de onee-chan nos están siguiendo, puedo escuchar a Aoi preguntar en susurros algo sobre si es seguro confiar en ella y si no pertenece a la AAO ya que no había otra forma de conocernos, pude ver como los Natsume-nii solo se encogía de hombros mientras Ruka la calmaba, a pesar de que mi novia Aoi es como mi hermana antes de que _eso_ pasara, siempre está preocupada por nosotros especialmente por onii-chan y yo debido a que pertenecemos a la clase de habilidades peligrosas y muchos de la AAO se han infiltrado aunque nunca logran sus planes, siempre son descubiertos a tiempo y sospecho que es gracias a onee-chan.

Puedo oír a Anna y Nonoko diciendo que Mikan-nee es muy buena y que no le haría daño a nadie intencionalmente por lo que no debe preocuparse, eso me hace mirar más fijamente a onee-chan, ella en el pasado siempre llevó una máscara frente a los demás pero no a tal punto de ser tan inocente. Me pregunto qué le paso en estos 6 años que la llevo a fingir a tal extremo.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos al notar como Mikan-nee para de repente, estábamos en frente del bosque norte, onee-chan se volvió hacia mí y pude ver que dudaba, al principio no entendí que era lo que me quería decir, pero luego al ver que miraba hacia donde esta Aoi y los demás supe a que se refería.

"No te preocupes por ellos onee-chan, son de confiar" dije tratando de calmarla un poco; pude ver que Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Inchou, Ruka, Aoi, incluso Permy y Natsume-nii se mostraban sorprendidos por lo que dije.

"Es cierto, pero si algo pasa yo me encargo baka" dijo Hotaru tratando de tranquilizarla más. Vi como onee-chan compartía una mirada con esa chica Haruka y luego ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

**Natsume POV**

Empezamos a seguir a Polka y Youichi, todos teníamos curiosidad sobre cómo es que se conocen, incluso yo a pesar de que no lo demuestre me intrigaba muchísimo.

"Ne, ¿ella es de confiar? No será que pertenece a la AAO" pregunto Aoi mientras los seguíamos. Pude ver que Imai junto con Matsura, Fujiwara, Makino y Nakamura la voltearon a ver mas no dijeron nada. A pesar de que sospecho de Polka escondiendo algo, sé que no pertenece a la AAO, en la semana que ha estado le llegue a coger un poco de confianza, igual que a sus amigos por eso espero que Aoi no tenga razón.

"No te preocupes Aoi-chan, Sakura-san es una persona amable con todos" le dijo Ruka tratando de calmarla.

"Si, ella no es capaz de lastimar una mosca mucho menos a alguien." Dijo esta vez Anna

"Al menos no a propósito." Le complemento Nonoko.

Aoi estaba a punto de decir algo pero se retractó al ver que Polka paraba de repente en frente del bosque norte, pude notar que parecía dudar de algo mientras miraba a Youichi, incluso se volteo a vernos una vez como si no supiera si decirlo frente a nosotros. Vi que Youichi también lo noto, pero nunca espere lo que él e Imai dijeron.

"No te preocupes por ellos onee-chan, son de confiar" dijo Youichi tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. Un minuto ¿Polka no confía en nosotros? Ella no es de las que tienen problemas para confiar en alguien así que ¿Por qué?

"Es cierto, pero si algo pasa yo me encargo baka" dijo Imai.

Pude ver que todos lucían igual de sorprendidos que yo excepto por los nuevos.

**Normal POV**

Luego de las palabras de Youichi y Hotaru a Mikan y del mensaje silencioso con Haruka, Mikan decidió dejar caer una pequeña parte de su máscara. Pero que Youichi, Hotaru e incluso Haruka supieran que los demás eran de confiar no significaba que ella fuera a bajar completamente la guardia. Mikan aún no confiaba en ellos.

"¿Cómo has estado You-chan?" pregunto Mikan un poco fría pero aun con su sonrisa falsa. "has crecido demasiado"

"Estoy bien. Por supuesto que he crecido ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tú también has crecido mucho onee-chan" dijo Youichi con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Si, ha sido mucho tiempo…" Mikan susurro pero aun así todos la oyeron. La tristeza en su voz era notable lo que hizo que Natsume y su grupo se preguntaran que donde estaba la alegre morena que ellos conocian.

Luego de eso cayo un silencio pesado alrededor de todos. Mikan sabía que Youichi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no podía respondérselas todas y Youichi era consciente de eso por lo que no se atrevía a preguntar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" le pregunto Mikan a Youichi sentándose en la hierba. "Te responderé lo que pueda, lo demás a su debido tiempo te lo diré."

Youichi asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella. Mientras que el resto se acomodaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sin interrumpir la conversación que estaba a punto de darse.

"¿Cuando la academia me encontró y me obligo a venir, tu sabias que pasaría verdad Mikan-nee?" pregunto Youichi cuando por fin pudo organizar sus pensamientos.

Mikan no quería responder a eso, al menos no enfrente de Hyuuga y su grupo que en este momento estaban estupefactos por la pregunta de Youichi. Pero Mikan no sabía si después podría hablar con él sin estar siendo vigilada por la academia, solo esperaba que al responderle los demás no la invadieran con preguntas.

"Si, lo supe un par de semanas antes de que ellos vinieran por ti" Mikan respondió con cierta molestia en la voz al ver las preguntas no formuladas en las caras de incredulidad de Aoi y el resto del grupo, por supuesto con excepción de Hotaru y sus amigos.

"Pero si lo sabias desde antes ¿porque no hiciste algo para evitarlo?, tu sabias las reglas de la academia en ese entonces ¿no? Porque si no fuera así tu no conocerías sobre ella" fue Aoi la que hizo la pregunta más importante que estaba por la mente de todos. Sin embargo Mikan no le contesto, en cambio espero la otra pregunta de Youichi quien solo había asentido con la cabeza luego de la respuesta de Mikan.

"Sé que odias la academia Mikan-nee, así que ¿porque estás aquí?" Pregunto Youichi luego de darse cuenta que Mikan no pensaba responderle a nadie más excepto a él.

"Eso no te lo puedo decir You-chan, todos nosotros tenemos nuestra razón para estar aquí." Dijo Mikan fríamente, refiriéndose a ella y sus amigos.

Natsume y los demás no podían estar más confusos no solo porque Mikan no confía en ellos y habla en un tono frio que nunca esperaron que ella pudiera usar, sino que también conoce a Youichi desde antes de entrar a la academia, sabía cuando lo iban a obligar a venir, pero sobre todo odia la academia. Eso les hizo preguntarse si en realidad la Mikan alegre a toda hora era solo una fachada y cuanto más esconde detrás de esa sonrisa inocente.

**Mikan POV**

Podia sentir que You-chan estaba realmente preocupado por mí, pero no le podía decir no solo porque Hyuuga y los demás estuvieran aquí, sino porque no quería ponerlo en peligro, era lo mismo con Hotaru, sé que ella también me quiere hacer muchas preguntas pero sabe que no le voy a contestar ninguna no importa que, siempre fue así en el pasado y eso no ha cambiado ahora. No los quiero arriesgar.

Vi como Youichi estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, pero lo interrumpí poniéndome de pie repentinamente, el resto de mi mascara que aún mantenía se fue por el desagüe al sentir una presencia que realmente odio. Tenía una cara inexpresiva pero mis ojos reflejaban toda la rabia que tenía en este momento. Pude ver como Yuu y Kaede se ubicaban a mi lado mientras que Ryu y Haruka se paraban quedando al lado de Natsume y su grupo.

"¿Onne-chan?" me pregunto Youichi al ver mi expresión, no era la primera vez que él la veía por lo que sabía que algo pasaba.

Vi de reojo como Hyuuga también se ponía tenso y cogía la mano de Aoi, supongo que él odia más la academia de lo que imagine. Tal vez luego de un tiempo puede confiar en ellos.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les dejo una aclaración cuando hablan de Natsume y su grupo o de los demas se refieren a Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Inchou, Ruka, Aoi, Sumire y Natsume y Hotaru. Aunque normalmente no la incluyo a ella ya que conoce un poco mas a Mikan.**

**No duden en comentar que creen que pasara o las correcciones que me quieran hacer. Voy a estar actualizando tan pronto como pueda ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6: Traidor

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Traidor**

**Normal POV**

Mikan junto a Kaede, Yuu, Ryu y Haruka se mantenían alertas mirando hacia el bosque norte, que anteriormente estaba a sus espaldas. Mientras que Natsume y los demás aún permanecían donde antes.

"¿Onii-chan que sucede?" preguntó Aoi a Natsume notando que estaba tenso y en alerta. Youichi y el resto del grupo esperaban también que Natsume les explicara ya que normalmente era el primero en sentir cuando algo iba mal.

"Persona" fue todo lo que contesto Natsume para también voltear a ver dónde sentía la presencia. Nadie excepto Youichi presto atención al hecho de que Mikan y sus amigos fueron más rápidos que Natsume para notar la presencia, estaban muy concentrados en estar alerta, no sabían si Persona quería mandar a Natsume a otra misión solamente o se traía algo bajo mangas.

Tal como dijo Natsume un minuto después apareció Persona, Natsume se puso de pie tan pronto como Persona estuvo cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Natsume, el veneno zumbando en sus palabras. La mayoría de ellos prestaba atención al desagradable encuentro que se estaba dando. Aoi junto con los otros también se habían parado y estaban con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaban una respuesta. Los únicos que no estaban prestando atención eran Mikan y su grupo que aún estaban mirando dentro del bosque norte esperando que _aquella presencia_ se mostrara.

"Lastimosamente para mí, no hay nada que necesite de ti kuro neko ni de Shiruba shado*" dijo Persona con molestia en su voz.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" Pregunto Natsume un poco más relajado pero aún había cierta cantidad de veneno en su voz. Al igual que Natsume los demás se habían relajado mas pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien lo notara.

Antes de que Persona pudiera responder Youichi fue el que hablo.

"¿Qué sucede onee-chan?" pregunto Youichi notando al fin que Mikan cada vez estaba más tensa y en alerta y que no quitaba sus los ojos del bosque norte.

Esto logro captar la atención de todos, tal y como Youichi había dicho Mikan tenía los hombros notablemente tensos, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en puños, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Todo el grupo incluido Hotaru y Natsume estaban curiosos acerca de por qué Mikan junto con Kaede y los demás estaban tan tensos.

"Oi ¿Qué hace él acá?" pregunto Yuu es un susurro peligroso hacia su grupo.

"Youichi" Llamo Mikan sin dejar de mirar el bosque norte, en su voz se notaba una gran rabia y veneno, incluso era más amenazante que la de Natsume, cosa que asombro hasta el mismo Natsume ya que nunca pensó que alguien tan inocente como ella pudiera ser así.

Luego de que Mikan se asegurara que lo que la tenía tan tensa aun no estuviera a la vista se voltio y se dirigió hacia Youichi que se había acercado al grupo de Natsume cuando Persona apareció.

"No hables ni interrumpas no importa que. ¿Entendiste?" pregunto Mikan o más bien le ordeno a Youichi. Su voz no daba lugar para refutaciones o cuestionamientos, de hecho había sido tan ruda y seca al decirlo que Permy, Anna y Nonoko se estremecieron. Pero a pesar de eso Youichi si pudo notar miedo y preocupación ocultos debajo de tanta rudeza.

"No le hables así, ¿Quién eres tú para ordenarle que hacer y qué no?" Le dijo Aoi molesta por el tono que había usado, además que cada vez más desconfiaba de Mikan. Aoi podía ser muy alegre y cariñosa, pero también era muy desconfiada con cualquiera que entrara a la academia y supiera de Natsume y Youichi.

"Cállate niña, esto es entre él y yo" le respondió Mikan dejando ver su verdadera personalidad frente a todos, no podía permitirse desviar parte de su concentración para colocar su máscara, si lo llegaba a hacer las consecuencias serían graves.

Decir que todos excepto por Persona, Youichi y el grupo de Mikan estaban sorprendidos era un eufemismo.

"Mikan…" la llamo Kaede volteando a mirarla por un segundo para luego volver sus ojos al bosque norte.

"Lo sé, voy para allá" dijo Mikan dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia Kaede; cuando paso por el lado de Persona, este le susurró al oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Lo siento Mi-chan, no podía hacer nada Kounji fue quien lo trajo" dijo Persona en un tono muy arrepentido, odiaba ver a Mikan así. Mikan solo asintió con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y siguió caminando. Justo cuando llego al lado de Kaede se divisó la silueta de un hombre caminando hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Disculpa la demora Persona, me distraje en el camino" dijo el hombre una vez salió del bosque norte y estuvo en el campo de audición de todos.

**Mikan POV**

"Disculpa la demora Persona, me distraje en el camino" dijo Tetsuya apenas estuvo en nuestro campo de audición. Sabía que la razón por la que se había demorado a propósito era para ponerme más nerviosa por cada minuto que pasaba.

Tetsuya tiene el cabello de color azul medianoche que resaltaba bajo los brillantes rayos del sol, sus ojos zafiro que una vez se mostraban suaves y comprensivos ahora tenían un brillo perverso que le daba un aspecto de misterio y peligro, pero que aún así estoy segura haría caer a muchas chicas por él.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Permy, su voz estaba llena de curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo de cautela ya que era obvio que conocía a Persona. Nadie le respondió y Tetsuya en vez de presentarse a ella la ignoro y volteo a mirarme a mí. Podía sentir mis manos empezando a sangrar de lo fuerte que las tenía apretadas, Yuu y Haruka se pararon en frente de mí en un acto de protección mientras que Kaede y Ryu se quedaron a mi lado.

"Are, pero si es Mikan-chan y su grupo" dijo Tetsuya con fingida inocencia mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo cerca vi que Yuu y Haruka lo iban a atacar con sus alices, pero los detuve y me abrí paso en medio de ellos para quedar frente a Tetsuya.

"¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos, Tetsuya?" Le dije, mi voz estaba llena de veneno, pero mi cara permanecía inexpresiva, mis ojos lucían aburridos como si no me importara lo que pasara; lo único que delataba mi malestar era mi voz y mis manos sangrantes.

"Cálmate Mi-chi, sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte" dijo Tetsuya colocando una sonrisa inocente. Yo lo conocía mejor que eso y sabía que la verdad de tras de sus palabras era _aún no te voy a hacer daño_, trataba de provocarme para que mostrara todos mis alices.

"¿No debería irte ya? Si no me equivoco tienes aun que reportarte con Kounji" dije ignorando su provocación. Pude ver de reojo la confusión que tenía Natsume y su grupo, Hotaru y Youichi sabían que algo andaba mal, note que estaban más preocupados por mí que confundidos, realmente detesto esta situación, por culpa del traidor de Tetsuya tuve que dejar completamente de lado mi fachada enfrente de alguien que no sea mi hermano, Persona, o Hotaru.

"No te sulfures, ya me voy, solo quería saludar a una vieja amiga" dijo Tetsuya empezando a caminar hacia Persona al notar que no iba a caer en su trampa. "Vámonos Persona" dijo una vez estuvo al lado de Persona y enfrente del grupo de Natsume.

Pude ver como Tetsuya dirigía su mirada analizadora por Natsume y su grupo, hasta que vio a Youichi, apreté los dientes al ver la ceja levantada de Tetsuya junto con la sonrisa malévola que coloco al notar a Youichi.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que me presentes a Youichi correctamente Mikan, estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien" dijo Tetsuya volteando a verme, su sonrisa malévola cada vez más grande. Si no fuera porque estoy tratando de ocultar mi verdadera identidad de Kounji y sus secuaces ya lo hubiera hecho cenizas.

"Cállate y vete de una buena vez." Dije cada vez más enojada. Me estaba costando demasiado poderme controlarme para no ir a matarlo. Note que Natsume y Aoi estaban también reteniéndose para no propiciarle un buen golpe. Había sido demasiado evidente las intenciones malvadas de Tetsuya, aunque por supuesto ellos no sabían que iban dirigidos hacia mí en vez de You-chan.

Una vez que Persona y Tetsuya estuvieron fuera de la vista y del campo de audición Kaede empezó a gritar.

"¿Que hace ese traidor acá?, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar, me importa un comino si hay alguien más mirándonos." Kaede iba a seguir gritando un montón de obscenidades pero se contuvo al escuchar lo que me dijo Ryusuke.

"Mikan te estas lastimando" me dijo Ryu cogiéndome mi mano derecha y tratando de abrírmela para evitar que me siga enterrando las uñas.

Vi como Youchi y Hotaru se acercaron rápidamente seguidos por los demás al ver mis manos sangrando.

"Mikan-nee ¿estás bien?" Youichi me pregunto, sus ojos mostraban una gran preocupación, me sentí mal de que hubiera terminado envuelto en uno de mis problemas.

"Si, no te preocupes. Kaede ¿me ayudas a curármelas? me da pereza ir a la enfermería." Dije volteando a verla. Kaede sabe controlar las propiedades curativas del agua, es realmente útil cuando no hay nadie con el alice de curación cerca.

"Claro, déjame verlas Miki" me dijo Kaede mientras creaba una burbuja de agua y la colocaba en mis manos, luego de unos segundos mis heridas ya no estaban.

"Realmente hay ventajas de tenerte cerca" dijo Ryu molestando a Kaede. Luego de unos minutos ellos dos estaban peleando.

"No te preocupes por Tetsuya, siempre estamos aquí para ayudarte" me dijo Yuu como miraba pelear a Kaede y Ryu. Me encanta estar cerca de ellos, siempre saben cómo animarme.

"Gracias chicos" dije con una pequeña sonrisa interrumpiendo la pelea que estaba ocurriendo.

**Natsume POV**

No estaba prestando atención a la pelea que se desarrollaba en frete de mí, de hecho nadie de mi grupo lo hacía. Todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Aun no sé qué lado de Polka es el verdadero y cuál es la fachada. Lo único que sé es que hay un montón de secretos que ella tiene.

Ese tipo Tetsuya realmente me da mala espina, no solo por la forma que miro a Youichi sino que también sé que hay algo detrás de la forma inocente en que le hablo a Polka, además que la reacción de ella y su grupo es demasiado notable. Obviamente tengo razón sobre Tetsuya.

Mientras sigo tratando de descifrar que acaba de ocurrir veo a Aoi fruncir el ceño mirando a Mikan, se nota que no confía en Polka para nada.

Por alguna extraña razón no siento desconfianza hacia Polka a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tengo el presentimiento de que ella es muy parecida a mí pero a la vez muy diferente.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, ustedes me animan a seguir chicos.**

**No duden en dejar sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

***Shiruba shado: es el nombre clave de Youichi en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, significa sombra plateada.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Mikan POV**

Kaede junto con Ryu empezaron a pelear de nuevo poco después de mi agradecimiento, pude oír a Hotaru decir baka y algo sobre hacerse rica.

Deje de observar la pelea y voltee a mirar a Youichi, y fue cuando note a Hyuuga y su grupo. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ellos! Podía ver a todos con el ceño fruncido pensando lo más probable sobre mi actitud hace un momento. No había vuelta atrás ahora, muy pronto empezarían a preguntarme un montón de cosas y sellarles la memoria no era una opción, tarde o temprano el sello seria removido.

Mientras exprimía mi cerebro buscando una solución Aoi se me acerco, estaba enojada y la desconfianza brillaba en sus ojos. No la culpo después de todo que una extraña de repente empiece a hablar con tu novio y termine involucrándolo con una persona peligrosa no es para nada agradable. Al ver a Aoi tome la decisión de confiar en el criterio de Haruka y dejarles ver a todos mi verdadera personalidad, era mi forma de disculparme se notaba que se preocupan genuinamente por Youichi además era extremadamente agotador inventar un excusa y realmente no estaba de ánimos para eso.

"¿Quién eres realmente?" me pregunto Aoi, de inmediato los demás salieron de sus pensamientos y nos prestaron atención, Kaede y Ryu dejaron de pelear, Youichi frunció el ceño sin saber cómo explicarle a Aoi que podía confiar en mí sin revelar demasiado y Haruka solo me miro a los ojos y me dio una pequeña sonrisa como apoyo, ella me conocía demasiado bien como para saber mi decisión.

"No creo que realmente quieras saberlo niña" le conteste mirándola a los ojos, mi expresión era inexpresiva y mi tono de voz era cortante.

"¿No debería ser yo quien decida si quiero o no?" me respondió Aoi con un comentario inteligente. No iba a caer en sus tucos.

"Mhm, si es todo lo que tienes para decir, me voy." Dije volteándome para dirigirme a los dormitorios, estaba exhausta solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y acostarme. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Aoi volvió a hablar.

"No te vuelvas a acercar a Youichi, no sé quién eres tu ni cuál es tu relación con el pero no quiero que Youichi esté cerca de ti, ya tiene suficiente con tener que hacer misiones para que ahora-"

"¡Aoi!" Youichi estaba enojado lo sabía, no quería que por mi culpa Youichi se peleara con Aoi por lo que antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo hable.

"Eso no te toca a ti decidirlo, pero si en verdad quieres proteger a Youichi y a tu hermano deberías vigilar tu boca primero" dije un poco molesta, sé que solo quería proteger a Youichi, pero si ella no me lo hubiera dicho a mi sino a alguien de la AAO o algún secuas de Kounji lo único que haría sería poner a Hyuuga y a Youichi en mayor peligro porque no sabe ni defenderse a sí misma.

"¿Vienen chicos?" pregunte volteando a mirar donde estaban Kaede y Ryu

"Si," me contesto Haruka mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios, cuando hube dado dos pasos me detuve.

"Nos vemos luego You-chan" me despedí de él con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente del bosque norte, no he vuelto a hablar con ellos ni ver a Youichi desde ese entonces.

Hoy era miércoles por lo que tenemos clase de capacidades; dado que yo me presente con solamente el alice de anulación estaba en la clase de capacidad especial. Esta era mi segunda clase con ellos, en realidad la primera fue una fiesta de bienvenida para mí.

Tsubasa-sempai junto con Mikaski-sempai fueron los que la organizaron. Me sentí muy acogida en la clase y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuve necesidad de usar mi fachada, extrañamente esa clase me transmitió una confianza que desde hace mucho no siento.

Mientras seguía sumida en mis pensamientos me encamine a la clase de habilidad especial. Era un hermoso día, estaba soleado pero pequeñas nubes cubrían el cielo creando lugares de sombra, las flores que adornaban los caminos brillaban cuando el sol se reflejaba en la pequeña capa de rocío, dando así un paisaje colorido.

Me detuve a mitad de camino cuando oí una voz llamándome

"¡Mikan! Espera." Vi a Tsubasa-sempai corriendo para alcanzarme.

"Hey Tsubasa" lo salude cuando por fin me hubo alcanzado.

"¿Emocionada por tu primer día de clases formal?" me pregunto con voz curiosa.

"¡Bromeas! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" dije mirándolo con incredulidad, el solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Nadie dijo nada más por el resto del camino; cuando llegamos a la clase había una gran conmoción dentro, al parecer estaban apostando algo sobre quien era más fuerte si Tono-sempai o Misaki-sempai, la clase estaba dividida en dos chicos: contra chicas, era realmente divertido verlos, al final Tono gano y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

"Hey Mikan, ¿quieres intentar?" me pregunto Tono desafiándome.

"No creo que realmente quieras sufrir esa humillación Tono" dije con voz divertida

"¿Quién dice que voy a perder?" me respondió Tono con autosuficiencia, bien que conste que se lo advertí.

Me dirigí donde una vez estuvo sentada Misaki-sempai.

"No te retractes después" le dije a Tono como juntamos las manos y empezamos a luchar por el control. Momentos después había logrado derrotar a Tono.

"Ahora voy yo, te voy a vengar Tono" dijo Tsubasa remplazando a Tono. Todas las chicas de la clase me estaban animando mientras que los chicos a Tsubasa. Logre derrotar a Tsubasa también. Para lo que quedo del resto de la clase todos estuvieron desafiándome en diferentes cosas, algunas las perdí y otras las gane, fue realmente divertido.

Cuando la clase acabo eran las cuatro de la tarde, Tsubasa, Misaki y Tono se quedaron conmigo, estábamos yendo hacia el bosque norte para encontrarnos con Kaede y ellos.

"Hey chicos" Nos saludó Kaede cuando llegamos, ella junto con Yuu, Haruka y Ryu se llevaban muy bien con los de la clase especial, supongo que les paso lo mismo que a mí.

Tsubasa, Tono y Kaede estuvieron bromeando todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando, realmente no teníamos rumbo fijo.

"Hey, ¿ese no es Natsume y su grupo?" pregunto Misaki-sempai de repente, todos volteamos a ver hacia donde señalaba. En efecto ahí estaba Natsume con todo su grupo incluso esta Aoi y Youichi. Al parecer ellos también nos habían notado, me quede mirando a Youichi, quería ir allá pero no estaba segura de lo que sucedería.

"Vamos a saludarlos" dijo Tsubasa empezando a acercarse a ellos, sonreí, él había notado mi vacilación.

Cuando llegamos al árbol de sakura donde estaban ellos Natsume fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué quieres Hage?" pregunto sin molestarse a saludar antes.

"No sabía que hubieras sido calvo Tsubasa" dije molestándolo.

"¡Oh cállate Mikan!, no empieces tú también." Dijo molesto por el apodo. Yo solo le saque la lengua mientras Kaede y Ryu se reían.

"Onee-chan ¿estás en la clase de habilidad especial?" pregunto Youichi con sorpresa.

"Si, lastimosamente" le conteste con diversión en mi voz y una pequeña sonrisa, la cual él me devolvió.

"Vamos Mikan, sé que te molesta compartir con nosotros pero no tienes ser tan dura y tratar de cambiar de clase" me dijo Tsubasa con una mirada juguetona, puede que él no sepa mis secretos pero al menos reconoce cuando finjo y cuando no.

"No pierdo nada por intentarlo ¿no? Tsuba-chan" dije con un tono inocente, sabía que ese apodo le molestaba mucho incluso creo que más que el que le dio Natsume. Jeje.

"¡No me llames así Mikan!" Respondio enojado, ¡ja! Tenía razón.

"¿O sino que?" le desafié, un brillo de diversión bailaba en mis ojos y por un pequeño momento baje la guardia y me permití sonreír mientras miraba a Tsubasa alegándome. Pero ese fue mi peor error.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Quién diría que Mikan podía sonreír!" Oí la voz de Tetsuya. ¿Cómo me olvide de él? ¡Ha estado siguiéndome a todas partes desde hace 4 días! Pude ver las caras de sorpresa de Kaede, Ryu, Haruka e incluso de Yuu, supongo que ellos también bajaron la guardia.

"Yo no sabía que fueras un acosador Tetsuya" le respondí secamente, la sonrisa de mi cara como la de los demás había desaparecido por completo.

Natsume POV

Estábamos todos en el árbol sakura pasando el rato, cuando sombra junto con Polka y sus amigos se nos acercaron. Observe a Polka sonreír mientras molestaba a sombra. Esa sonrisa era diferente a las que normalmente tiene, a pesar de que era pequeña tenía un brillo especial, parecía sincera. No podía quitar mis ojos de su figura, había algo en ella que me atraía y me incitaba a conocerla más, a resolver los misterios que la envolvían.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Quién diría que Mikan podía sonreír!" dijo el mismo hombre que estaba con Persona hace una semana, sino estoy mal Polka lo llamo Tetsuya.

"Yo no sabía que fueras un acosador Tetsuya" le respondió Polka, su sonrisa había desaparecido, en cambio sus hombros estaban tensos y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

"¡Ja, ja! Como sea, ¿no deberías estar con Persona en este momento?, si no estoy mal él junto con Kounji te necesitaban" Dijo Tetsuya.

¿Para que la necesitan? Ella solo tiene el alice de la anulación y uno débil por lo que ni Kounji ni Persona la obligarían a ingresar a la clase de habilidades peligrosas y mucho menos a hacer misiones.

Vi como Polka se tensaba más que antes, Tono, Misaki, sombra y mis amigos estaban igual de confundidos a mí. Los únicos que no lucían confusos eran Hotaru, Youichi y el grupo de Polka

Normal POV

"¿Qué?" pregunto Mikan sin saber si lo que decía era verdad o era solo otra forma de molestarla.

"Que Kounji te busca" le dijo Tetsuya enfatizando en cada palabra como si hablara con un niño de cinco años.

Mikan solo entre cerro los ojos, si lo que Tetsuya decía era cierto entonces no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Kounji llegara, al fin de cuentas por algo Tetsuya la seguía a todas partes.

"Mira, ahí vienen" sonrió Tetsuya mientras señalaba a las dos siluetas que aparecían por el verde prado que llevaba hasta donde estaban.

Tetsuya pensando que Mikan ya no tenía donde esconderse se dirigió hacia Kounji sin saber el plan que estaba formando Mikan para escapar de ahí.

Mikan POV

Cuando Tetsuya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos empecé a ejecutar mi plan.

"Chicos, cúbranme" les dije sin apartar la mirada de Tetsuya.

Pude notar la mirada de desconcierto en todos, pero sabía que Kaede, Yuu, Haruka y Ryu estaban seguros de que tenía un plan por lo que asintieron con la cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia Hyuuga que se encontraba recostado contra el tronco del árbol, a su lado derecho estaba bunny boy con su conejo y a su lado izquierdo estaba Youichi, había un pequeño espacio entre ellos dos, lo suficientemente grande como para poder posicionarme para trepar en el árbol.

"¡Miki ahora!" me grito Ryu una vez que se aseguró que nadie miraba hacia acá, asentí con la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento y empecé a trepar el árbol, suerte que siempre llevo un short debajo de la falda sino sería realmente incomodo trepar con falda, sin mencionar vergonzoso.

"Oi, Polka ¿Qué crees que haces?, ese es mi árbol" comento Hyuuga mirandome, a pesar de sonaba molesto supe que en realidad estaba curioso y confundido igual que los demás.

"Ahora no Hyuuga, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus comentarios molestos" dije secamente mientras alcanzando una de las ramas que estaban escondidas por el denso follaje primaveral.

"Hn" me respondió con una expresión inexpresiva, al parecer ya se acostumbró a mi actitud.

Me acomode en la rama del árbol y pude ver a Tetsuya hablar con Kounji antes de irse. El grupo de Natsume junto con Tsubasa, Tono y Misaki estaban haciéndole preguntas a Kaede y Ryu que eran los únicos que se molestaban en responder al menos con un "no es de su incumbencia".

No paso mucho tiempo para que Persona junto con Kounji llegaron a la base del árbol y quedaran enfrente del grupo de Natsume que rápidamente se colocó a la defensiva al verlos llegar.

Vi como Kounji miraba por todas partes buscándome y cuando no me encontró frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está esa mocosa? ¡Tetsuya dijo que aquí estaba!" dijo Kounji enojado por no haberme encontrado.

"¿Buscas a alguien director?" le pregunto Anna cortésmente.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" dijo Kounji, su temperamento elevándose cada segundo que pasa.

Kounji siendo el impaciente que es, se fue echando humo luego de haber dicho entre dientes algo sobre castigar a Tetsuya. Persona se quedó en el mismo lugar viendo a Kounji alejarse para luego voltear a ver hacia donde me encontraba dándome un guiño imperceptible antes de volverse a caminar hacia el bosque norte no sin antes darle a Hyuuga una sonrisa malvada. Aun no entiendo por qué le gusta molestar tanto a Hyuuga.

* * *

Hola aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si les pareció aburrido pero tengo bloqueo de escritor. No duden en comentar

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y están siguiendo mi historia ustedes me animan a seguir.


	8. Capítulo 8: Ciudad central

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ciudad central.****  
**

**Mikan POV**

Poco tiempo después de que Rei se marchara me acomode mejor en la rama que me encontraba, todo este asunto con Kounji había tomado gran parte de mis fuerzas, no esperaba que se enterara de mi tan rápido, pero por el poco interés que demostró en preguntarle a los demás sobre mí, supongo que solo tiene las sospechas de lo que Tetsuya le comento. Voy a tener que estar más alerta sobre lo que hago, supongo que no voy a poder acercarme a Youichi.

Justo cuando me empezaba a dormir oí la voz de Nogi.

"¿Sakura-san?" dijo Nogi "¿podrías por favor explicarnos que acaba de suceder?"

¿Por qué cada vez que pasa algo tienen que estar ellos para presenciarlo? No es como si pudiera decirles, ¡Hey, tengo más de un alice peligroso y Kounji lo quiere! ¡NO ES TAN SENCILLO!

"No te preocupes por eso Nogi" dije una vez que baje del árbol. "Es solo un mal entendido, y me da pereza lidiar con él."

"Pero no sería mejor que lo resolvieras, puede que se empeore el mal entendido" me dijo Inchou, la preocupación verdadera brillaba en sus ojos.

Ciertamente hace una semana que no hablo con ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya estado vigilando, gracias a uno de los inventos que me presto Hotaru los he estado observando. ¡Hey! Si voy a tener que estar cerca de ellos en las clases tenía que saber qué tipo de personas eran y realmente se han ganado una pequeña parte de mi confianza pero para que sean mis amigos hace falta más que ganarse mi confianza, tienen que demostrarme que no importa que no me van a traicionar.

"Inchou tiene razón Mikan" me dijo Misaki-sempai, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero su voz seguía siendo amable.

"No se preocupen, no es algo grave" mentí, quería acabar con esto rápido e irme a mi habitación a dormir.

"Conociéndote tienes otras razones para no arreglarlo y no nos vas a decir ¿verdad?" Me dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, entendí su mensaje. Él esperaría hasta que le digiera lo que pasaba, no me iba a presionar, al fin de cuentas sabe perfectamente que todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Le regale una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de decir:

"Estoy cansada, me voy. No se molesten en preguntarles a Yuu y los demás algo, no les van a contestar" dije empezando a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

Los dormitorios quedaban a quince minutos de donde estábamos, había uno que otro grupo de estudiantes sentados en las bancas que se encuentran en el camino o a la sombra de los imponentes robles alrededor del camino.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi pequeño departamento eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Tan pronto como coloque la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida.

**Natsume POV**

Cuando Polka se fue quede sumido en mis pensamientos. Había algo que no me cuadraba con la explicación de Polka. Kounji nunca se toma la molestia de asumir el papel de director excepto cuando tiene algo que ver con la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

Espere a que Fujiwara y sus amigos también se fueran para decir:

"Oi Imai, ¿tienes algo para vigilar a Polka?" No sé por qué me interesa tanto Polka, quiero ver que hay más allá de su rostro inexpresivo.

"Dame tres días Hyuuga, pero te va a costar." me respondió estoica como siempre.

"Hn" fue mi única respuesta antes de acomodarme a dormir.

**Mikan POV**

A pesar de que sé que tengo que alejarme de Youichi no he logrado hacerlo, en todo el transcurso de estos tres días por alguna u otra razón siempre término envuelta en alguna situación con ellos. Hoy por ejemplo termine con ellos en ciudad central.

Estaba planeando invitar a Kaede a ciudad central aprovechando que el día estaba hermoso, necesito algunas cosas para decorar mi dormitorio, cuando me encontré con Hotaru, ambas estábamos yendo hacia la colorida parada de autobuses que van a ciudad central, de alguna manera (por medio de chantajes) Hotaru logro hacer que aceptara acompañarla a ella, pero no pensaba que acompañarla a ella implicaría también acompañar a todos sus amigos. Así que aquí estoy sentada en el autobús que lleva a ciudad central con Anna y Nonoko a mi lado hablando sobre moda.

No es que me moleste estar con ellos de hecho estos días que los he conocido mejor, he aprendido que son unas magníficas personas, la única que sigue con desconfianza de mi es Aoi, ya se le pasara supongo. Mi relación con Hyuuga sigue igual, siempre está molestándome y llamándome por apodos, pero por supuesto yo no me quedo atrás. Aunque sospecho que Hyuuga me ha estado vigilando todo el tiempo que he estado con ellos, es como si quisiera descubrir mis más oscuros secretos.

Luego de diez minutos más por fin llegamos a cuidad central.

"¿A dónde vamos primero?" pregunto Koko con curiosidad.

"¡Victoria Secret!" gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, ganando unos cuantos gemidos y protestas de los chicos.

"¡No es justo! Ustedes se demoran horas ahí y nosotros también queremos ir a otros lugares. Ya es la una de la tarde y la mayoría de tiendas cierran a las cinco." Se quejó Kitsu.

"¿Porque no nos dividimos y nos encontramos aquí en dos horas y luego vamos a almorzar?" sugirió Ruka. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nos dividimos en 4 grupos: Anna, Nonoko, Permy y Aoi fueron hacia Victoria secret, Inchou, Koko y Kitsu hacia el centro de videojuegos, Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka se dirigieron a la librería, y Youichi se quedó conmigo.

"A dónde vamos onee-chan" me pregunto Youichi dándome la mano.

"Necesito comprar un poco de pintura y otros materiales para decorar mi habitación" le conteste empezando a caminar hacia la ferretería.

**Natsume POV**

Luego de haber entrado en la librería, Imai nos llevó a la sala de descanso, había acabado anoche el invento que le pedí, por lo que íbamos a probarlo hoy. La sala de descanso era amplia con una forma circular, tenía alrededor de cinco o seis mesas de madera, cada una con cuatro sillas, estaba ubicada en el centro de la biblioteca, por lo que a los alrededores solo había estantes con libros, las paredes eran de color beige con una franja café al final de las mismas, a uno de los costados se encontraban los computadores y unos cuantos sofás de cuero que hacían juego con la habitación.

Tan pronto como nos acomodamos en una de las mesas, Imai saco un aparato, parecía un portátil pequeño solo que en vez del teclado tenía una serie de botones, los cuales yo supongo eran para la calidad de la imagen y si era necesario el control manual del pequeño robot con forma de insecto que seguía a Polka; Imai encendió la pantalla y en la imagen apareció Polka tomada de la mano con Youichi, por alguna extraña razón sentí un poco de molestia al verlos así.

"¿Por qué has estado tratando de evitarme Mikan-nee?" oímos a Youichi preguntarle a Polka.

"No te quiero involucrar en lo que va a venir, You-chan" le respondió Polka seria.

"¿Lo que va a venir? ¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Ruka, igual de confundido a nosotros.

"ssh, no hablen" dijo Imai dándonos una mirada de muerte.

"Has cambiado mucho onee-chan, te pareces a mamá" dijo Youichi, tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

Era la primera vez que le oía hablar de su familia, siempre que Aoi y los demás le preguntaban sobre ellos solo fruncía el ceño y nunca contestaba no importa que tanto lo presionaran para hablar.

"¿Qué recuerdas de ella Youichi?" le pregunto Polka deteniéndose frente a un gran árbol de sakura que había por el camino. ¿Cómo Polka conoce a la mamá de Youichi?

"mmm, recuerdo que era hermosa y cariñosa, pero también era valiente y terca como tú, no recuerdo mucho de su aspecto pero sé que era idéntica a ti" dijo Youichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Imai que significaba eso cuando llegaron Anna e Inchou junto con todos los demás. Antes de que pudieran hablar Imai les indico que se callaran por lo que no les quedó otro remedio que sentarse a escuchar lo que estábamos viendo.

Polka se había sentado con Youichi en su regazo enfrente del gran árbol, todos nos sorprendimos al ver que estaba llorando. Youichi había usado su alice de crecimiento por lo que ahora parecía un niño de 2 años.

"No fue tu culpa que papá y mamá murieran onee-chan" le dijo Youichi limpiando sus lágrimas. "Tú no pediste haber tenido esos alices"

"¿Alices? Pensé que solo tenía el de la anulación" dijo Koko frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Los padres de Youichi? él nunca habla de ellos" comento Aoi confundida.

"Mikan y Youichi son hermanos por lo que es natural para él hablar de ellos con Mikan" nos respondió Imai

Eso explica por qué Youichi conoce a Mikan y confía tanto en ella, pero si son hermanos ¿por qué tiene diferente apellido?

"Si quieren saber la historia completa tendrán que preguntarle a Mikan, ni siquiera Youichi o yo sabemos toda la historia." Nos respondió Imai como si leyera nuestros pensamientos.

**Hotaru POV**

Realmente no me gusta estar espiando a Mikan y mucho menos con Hyuuga, pero hay algo que cambio en Mikan desde la última vez que la vi hace cinco años, ella es más reservada que antes y la tristeza que hay en sus ojos al mirar a Youichi se ha incrementado con el paso de los años. Quiero ayudarla pero sé que no soy la persona más indicada para eso, por eso deje que Hyuuga la espiara, aunque no se haya dado cuenta se está enamorando de ella, y a Mikan no le es indiferente Hyuuga.

Haría lo que fuera para ayudarle a cagar con ese gran peso que ella tiene sobre sus hombros.

**Mikan POV**

Acabábamos de comprar las cosas para decorar mi habitación, (como eran muchas quedaron en enviármelas al dormitorio), cuando Youichi menciono a mamá, realmente me entristece que Youichi no pueda recordar mucho de ella.

"No fue tu culpa que papá y mamá murieran onee-chan" me dijo Youichi limpiando mis lágrimas. "Tú no pediste haber tenido esos alices"

Yo no dije nada, por más que Youichi me lo diga aun me siento culpable. Youichi me estaba abrazando cuando vi un insecto cerca de mí, era diferente a los demás, se parece mucho al que me dio Hotaru para vigilar a Hyuuga.

¡Un minuto, es exactamente igual! No me extrañaría si Hyuuga se lo pidió a Hotaru. Por mucho que me encantaría destruirlo sé que Hotaru se pondría furiosa y no quiero tener que lidiar con ella, además al parecer han estado vigilando por un buen rato, por lo que ya deben haber oído demasiado. Suspire

"Vamos You-chan aun me faltan comprar algunas cosas" dije mientras me ponía de pie y lo tomaba en brazos protectoramente como cuando nuestros padres murieron.

Estaba caminando con You-chan abrazado a mi cuello cuando escuche un grito salir de uno delos callejones cercanos a mí.

"¡Aoi!" dijo Youichi reconociendo la voz. Tan pronto como lo coloque en el suelo volvió a su edad normal, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Aoi. Yo lo seguí corriendo hasta la entrada del callejón y allí me escondí, si Youichi necesitaba mi ayuda para salvar a Aoi entraría, pero por el momento prefiero no mostrarle a Hyuuga y los demás que se pelear.

**Natsume POV**

Estábamos viendo a Polka caminar con Youichi alzado, Aoi había ido al baño y había negado la compañía de Anna. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Poco tiempo después de que Aoi se fue, escuchamos un grito cerca de Polka, al igual que Youichi nosotros reconocimos ese grito, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a salvar a Aoi cuando Imai me detuvo.

"Deja que ellos se hagan cargo Hyuuga, Youichi ya fue a ayudarla, además para cuando llegues puede que sea tarde, es un poco lejos de donde estamos." Dijo Imai señalando la pantalla.

Decidí escuchar a Imai ya que como lo dijo el lugar donde se encuentra Aoi en un poco lejos y sé que con Youichi va a estar bien.

Observe como Polka se escondía a la entrada del callejón oscuro en el que se encontraba Aoi, no parecía tener miedo, era más como si estuviera acechando, esperando un movimiento en falso para atacar.

Vi como Youichi le tiraba una piedra a uno de los cinco hombres que rodeaban a Aoi.

"¡Youichi!" grito mi hermanita aliviada al verlo.

"No debiste hacer eso mocoso, lo vas a lamentar" amenazo el que al parecer era el líder. Poco después se lanzó contra Youichi intentando propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero él siendo más rápido logro evadirlo con facilidad, para después darle una certera patada en el estómago al matón.

"Como te atreves a pegarle al jefe niño" grito uno de los que se habían quedado cerca de Aoi, tenía una gran cicatriz en el ojo lo que le daba un aspecto intimidante. Muy pronto tres de los que habían estado con Aoi se lanzaron contra Youichi.

Youichi se las estaba arreglando bastante bien contra los tres, hasta que el líder se acercaba por detrás de Youichi con un cuchillo en la mano, y él no lo había notado. ¡Rayos!

"Youichi ¡cuidado!" Grito Aoi logrando que Youichi se diera la vuelta, pero ya era muy tarde no iba a lograr esquivarlo.

Lo siguiente que paso nos dejó atónitos a todos. Polka había salido corriendo de su escondite, sus pasos eran silenciosos por lo que ninguno la noto, y antes de que supiera lo que paso Polka había logrado desarmar al líder dándole una patada en la mano, lo que causo que el cuchillo saliera volando y aterrizara en la parte más oscura del callejón. La expresión de Polka era inexpresiva, no lucia para nada asustada o nerviosa.

"Justo a tiempo como siempre onee-chan" le dijo Youichi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo me encargo de ellos, tu saca a Aoi de aquí" Ordeno Polka, su voz era firme y enojada.

"Ten cuidado" le respondió Youichi antes de escabullirse fácilmente y llegar donde estaba Aoi, el único hombre que había quedado con Aoi se acercó se unió a los demás al ver aparecer a Polka.

"No van a escapar tan fácilmente" dijo uno de los hombres al ver a Youichi saliendo del callejón con una preocupada Aoi.

"Oi, tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos, cobarde" le desafío Polka permitiendo así que Youichi lograra sacar a Aoi del callejón.

"Sera mejor que vallamos donde están ellos" sugirió Kitsu, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la librería. Los demás también lo seguimos. A pesar de que Aoi ya estaba a salvo, me preocupaba Polka, más le vale estar bien, sino yo mismo me asegurare de meterle sentido común en esa cabeza suya.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No duden en comentar y decirme lo que piensan.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y están siguiendo mi historia ustedes son mi apoyo.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

No poseo Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Normal POV**

"¿Estas bien Aoi?" pregunto Youichi preocupado una vez que salieron del callejón.

"Si, pero ¿ella va estar bien?" pregunto Aoi, aunque le molestara los secretos que Mikan escondía, no significaba que quería que resultara herida.

"Si" respondió Youichi con una sonrisa, el mejor que nadie conocía que tan buena era Mikan en la lucha y aquellos tipos ni siquiera eran calentamiento para ella.

_Dentro del callejón…_

"¿Cómo te atreves?" grito uno de los hombres tratando de darle un puñetazo a Mikan.

Mikan dio un paso a la izquierda para esquivar el puñetazo para luego colocarse rápidamente detrás de él y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Muy pronto los otros cuatro corrieron atacando a Mikan al mismo tiempo; dos minutos después dos de los hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo y uno muerto; había intentado atacar a Mikan por la espalda solo para ser recibido por una patada que lo mando volando haciéndole golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra el muro. Al ver que no podían ganarle en combate el mayor de los dos hombres restantes saco un arma apuntando a Mikan esperando que así ella se rindiera, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en un movimiento rápido Mikan lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que pierda la pistola.

"Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes que los mate" dijo Mikan recogiendo el arma y apuntando al mayor de los dos. Al ver en los ojos determinados de Mikan y reconocer el aura que la rodeaba, ambos se levantaron y salieron corriendo del callejón no sin antes decirle algo que la dejo inquieta. Tan pronto como salieron se toparon con Natsume y los demás que acababan de llegar y estaban preguntándole a Aoi si se encontraba bien y sobre Mikan.

"Eres un mounstro" grito por ultimo el menor de los dos hombres antes de desaparecer por una esquina

Un momento después apareció Mikan en la entrada del callejón.

**Natsume POV**

Luego de cinco minutos de estar corriendo, por fin llegamos donde se encontraban ellos, Aoi tenía un rostro preocupado y Youichi estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo apenas llegaron al lado de Aoi.

"Si, pero ¿cómo saben que algo paso?" Nos preguntó Youichi con una mirada confusa.

"Tengo mis formas" respondió Imai calmadamente.

"¿Dónde está Polka?" pregunte notando que no estaba con ellos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder salieron corriendo dos hombres del callejón, tenían miradas asustadas en su rostro.

"Eres un mounstro" grito el que parecía el más joven antes de desaparecer en la esquina más cercana. Pocos segundos después apareció Mikan en la entrada del callejón, estaba llevando una pistola en sus manos.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" pregunto Permy asustada.

"Uno de ellos la tenía" respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara del clima. ¿Por qué parece tan natural para ella llevar un arma en sus manos?

"Buen trabajo onee-chan" dijo Youichi sonriendo ampliamente hacia Mikan.

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal, You-chan" lo felicito Mikan revolviéndole el cabello.

"Claro, si soy tu hermano" le respondió Youichi con orgullo. Él realmente está orgulloso de Polka, cada vez que la mira la admiración y el respeto brilla intensamente en sus ojos.

"Gracias" dijo Aoi tímidamente "Y sobre lo que dije de no acercarte a Youichi, bueno, eh…"

"No te preocupes por eso" le dijo Polka, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero igual de rápido a como llego desapareció.

**Mikan POV**

Mientras todos estaban acosando a Aoi con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquellos hombres me habían dicho antes de salir corriendo.

_Flashback_:

"_Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes que los mate" les dije mirándolos con determinación. Ellos no se atreverían a retarme y yo lo sabía, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé._

"_Te vas a arrepentir de esto, sabemos quién eres Mikan, el incidente de hace tres años no es nada comparado con lo que te espera" me advirtió el mayor de ellos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Antes de que desaparecieran del callejón algo llamo mi atención, en los brazos de ambos había una especie de tatuaje muy familiar para mí era una espada negra clavada en el centro de una rosa roja, alrededor del filo de la espada una enredadera que acababa por encima del mango en forma de media luna, era el símbolo de los guerreros de la luna. Como no lo vi antes, de haberlo sabido y no los habría dejado con vida."_

_Fin flashback_

"¡Polka!"

"¿eh?" Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Hyuuga, para verlo muy cerca de mi cara, me sonroje y mi corazón latía muy rápido, debe ser por la sorpresa.

"Gracias por ayudar a Aoi" dijo tan suavemente que si no hubiera sido por la cercanía no lo hubiera oído.

Me quede viéndolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿¡El gran Natsume Hyuuga me acaba de dar las gracias!? Al parecer noto mi mirada porque de inmediato volvió la cabeza a otro lado.

"Aw no sabía que tenías un lado suave Naty" comencé a burlarme de él había tomado un gusto especial en molestarlo o en pelear con él, no sé como pero lograba hacerme olvidar todos mis problemas.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo el otro capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Disculpen lo corto que es y la demora en subirlo, es que no sabia que escribir.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y leen mi historia. No duden en decirme que piensan**


	10. Capítulo 10: Preguntas

**Resumen**: Mikan tiene un pasado oculto y un presente complicado. Natsume trata de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Que pasa cuando dos personas con personalidades aparentemente diferentes y con muchos problemas se encuentran en Gakuen Alice?

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Preguntas**

**Mikan POV**

Luego de unas horas terminamos las compras y regresamos; ahora nos encontrábamos sentados bajo el árbol sakura, las chicas estaban hablando sobre la próxima colección de verano, y los artículos que les falto comprar, mientras que los chicos estaban hablando sobre los nuevos videojuegos. Al parecer se habían olvidado de lo que escucharon o lo que sucedió en el callejón, o tal vez simplemente no querían hablar de eso, pero por lo que haya sido, yo estaba muy agradecida de que no tocaran el tema.

Me quede observando mi alrededor, Hyuuga estaba a mi derecha recostado sobre la base del árbol, a su lado estaba Koko, Inchou, Kitsu, Nonoko, Anna, Permy, Hotaru, Aoi y Youchi, quedando Youichi a mi lado izquierdo. El árbol sakura estaba ubicado en una colina rodeada de flores; detrás de esta estaba la entrada del bosque norte.

"Ne Mikan, sabes donde esta Kaede y ellos, no los he visto en todo el día" me pregunto Nonoko interrumpiendo la conversación de todos.

"No" le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, lo más probable era que los hubieran mandado a alguna misión desde que no se habían comunicado con migo.

Y como si me leyeran la mente la figura de Kaede apareció en los límites del bosque norte, estaba ayudando a Yuu a caminar, al parecer lo habían herido, detrás de ellos venia Ryu cargando a Haruka.

Al parecer no fui la única que lo noto ya que las chicas que habían empezado otra conversación quedaron de repente en silencio, cosa que llamo la atención de los chicos que se voltearon a mirarlas curiosos.

Me coloque de pie y salí corriendo a ayudar a Kaede con Yuu. Cuando estuve cerca los cuatro me regalaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de saludarme. Note que Kaede tenía un corte en el brazo derecho, Yuu tenía una gran herida en el estómago y una herida de bala en el brazo, Ryu solo tenía unos cuantos moretones y Haruka había recibido dos disparos en la pierna. Debía ser realmente difícil la misión si terminaron así.

Cuando llegamos al árbol sakura, todos se habían levantado y les dejaron un campo para que se sentaran.

"Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital" dijo Koko preocupado

"¡NO!" respondieron los cuatro al unísono

"No sean ridículos, necesitan que los curen" les dijo Permy en tono reprobatorio, pero ellos solo los ignoraron y se voltearon a mírame.

"¿Miki, que tan mal están?" preguntó Kaede.

Me acerque a revisarlos y vi que el corte de Kaede era un poco profundo pero ella se lo podía curar con su alice, las herida de bala de Yuu no le había dado en el hombro por lo que no era un gran peligro, al igual que las heridas de Haruka, lo que me preocupaba era la gran herida que Yuu tenía en el estómago.

"Si, pero tenemos que ir a mi habitación" les respondí, dándoles a entender que no podía teletrasportarnos allá, tocaba caminar. Los escuche gemir.

"Necesitan tratamiento de un profesional, puede ser algo grave" nos dijo Ruka serio.

"¡No vamos a ir al hospital así nos estemos muriendo!" respondió Haruka enojada.

Todos tenían el ceño fruncido incluyendo a Hotaru y Hyuuga, y al parecer estaban listos para discutir hasta que Youichi los interrumpió.

"nada de lo que digan los hará cambiar de opinión" les dijo Youichi haciendo que todos suspiren rindiéndose pero aun así tenían el ceño fruncido.

Rasgue la parte de debajo de mi camisa haciendo que me quedara de ombliguera, e hice presión en la herida del estómago de Yuu; cuando me asegure que la hemorragia paro le coloque uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro para ayudarlo a parar, Kaede siguió mi ejemplo y empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios solo para ser detenidos por Hotaru, quien saco oprimió un botón de lo que parecía un control y pronto apareció un carro con forma de jirafa.

Y quince minutos después estábamos frente a mi habitación, por suerte la residencia tiene ascensor.

Mientras habría mi puerta pude sentir la mirada de Hyuuga en mí, de hecho había estado mirándome desde que rasgue mi camisa y me estaba empezando a molestar.

"Una foto va durar más Hyuuga" dije mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

**Natsume POV**

No me había dado cuenta que había estado mirando a Polka hasta que me lo dijo.

Entramos en la habitación de Polka, las paredes de la sala son negras con unos diseños extraños en plateado, todos los muebles eran blancos una de las paredes era cubierta por una gran biblioteca, incluso tenía más libros que yo, al lado izquierdo de la sala quedaba una moderna cocina con un pequeño comedor, al fondo había una puerta corredera de cristal que daba al balcón, y al lado derecho una escalera que daba a la habitación.

Ryusuke recostó a su novia en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras que Polka y Kaede hicieron lo mismo con Yuuto en el otro sofá quien ahora estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Me parecía ridículo que no quisieran ir al hospital a tratarse las heridas, era obvio que las recibieron por una misión por lo que las balas podrían estar envenenadas. Aunque dudo que Polka sepa de donde consiguieron esas heridas. Después de todos los demás lo saben solo porque una vez me descubrieron saliendo del bosque norte herido y no me quedo más opción que decirles.

"Pueden sentarse donde quieran" nos dijo Polka como iba hacia el baño para luego regresar con una cajita de primeros auxilios.

Me senté en frente del balcón y me recosté en la puerta pude ver como los demás también se ubicaban en algún lugar ¿Por qué, al parecer no querían estorbar.

"Ryu puedes revisar si las balas están envenenadas por favor" dijo Polka lanzándole unas pinzas, bueno al parecer también se dio cuenta de esa opción, pero aun no entiendo cómo puede estar tan calmada si sabe que hay esa posibilidad, de entre todos nosotros al parecer es la menos preocupada bueno por supuesto Imai y yo no lo mostramos.

"ok" le respondió para luego acercarse a Haruka.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver a Polka y Ryusuke sacar las balas para dejarlas sobre un recipiente que colocaron en la mesa central de la sala, para luego revisar las heridas que dejaron las balas.

"Las balas de Haruka no estaban envenenadas por suerte" dijo Ryusuke con alivio. ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?

"¿Cómo puedes saber si están envenenadas?" expreso Aoi la pregunta que al parecer todos teníamos.

"Por el color de la piel alrededor de la herida, y el olor de la bala" le contesto Kaede, tenía una expresión seria lo cual era raro en ella.

Vi como Polka fruncía el ceño y cogía la bala que había retirado y le daba un pequeño lamida.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Polka cogiendo efectivamente la atención de todos.

"Kaede necesito que uses tu alice para enfriar a Yuuto, Ryu desinfecta las heridas de Haruka y cuando acabes ayúdame." Ordeno Polka mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la biblioteca. La cara de alivio de Ryu se convirtió en una de preocupación, mientras que la de Kaede seguía igual de seria.

Fruncí el ceño eso significa que la bala estaba envenenada ¿pero qué clase de veneno? Si no sabe exactamente cuál es puede que el antídoto no sea el correcto o solo acelere el desplazamiento del veneno.

"¿Qué clase de veneno es onee-chan?" pregunto Youichi parándose de repente.

"Es un elapídico" respondió Polka sacando uno guantes de látex que estaban en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca. ¿Qué es un veneno elapídico?

Note las caras de confusión que todos tenían, exceptuando por Youichi que solo tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba hablando con uno de sus fantasmas que acababa de convocar.

No sé qué sucedió pero de un momento a otro todo fue un desastre, había fantasmas por todos lados unos cargaban cubos llenos de hielo y vertiéndolos en Yuuto quien tenía una mueca de dolor, Kaede estaba también usando su alice para mantener el frio del hielo en Yuuto, Youichi y Polka estaban trabajando en el antídoto e iban y venían fantasmas con plantas extrañas para dárselas a Youichi, Ryusuke se estaba encargando de las heridas de Haruka, mientras ella usaba el viento para enfriar la habitación, por lo que ahora todos estábamos juntos tratando de mantener el calor que de un momento a otro faltaba en la habitación.

Luego de diez minutos Polka se acercó a Yuuto con un brebaje de color verde oliva en las manos y se lo dio de beber; por la cara que hizo él al beberlo debió saber horrible.

"El antídoto debe empezar a surgir efecto en unos minutos" le dijo Polka para luego voltearse hacia Youichi que se había vuelto a sentar cerca de mí.

"Gracias por la ayuda You-chan" le dijo ella. Youichi le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza e hizo desaparecer los fantasmas.

Poco después de que Haruka dejo de enfriar la habitación esta empezó a calentarse con la ayuda de mi alice. Estaba viendo como Polka humedecía un trapo con agua oxigenada y comenzaba a desinfectar la otra herida de Yuuto.

Todos teníamos muchas preguntas que hacerle a Polka pero ante de que alguno hablara, Ryusuke hablo.

"¡Rayos! Si no hubiera sido por el tonto de Reo hubiéramos salido ilesos" dijo Ryusuke, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se veía la frustración. Eso nos aseguró las suposiciones de todos sobre como salieron heridos. Mire a Polka a ver si se veía confundida o extrañada, al fin de cuentas ella no sabe sobre las misiones o el trabajo sucio de la academia, pero me sorprendí al verla calmada como siempre aunque por supuesto no lo demostré.

"Eso les pasa por bajar la guardia en una misión" dijo Polka como materia-de-hecho. Ese comentario se ganó la atención de todos que tenían expresiones de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo sabes de las misiones?" le pregunto Kitsu con sorpresa.

"No de la misma forma que tú" le dijo Polka encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Y para empeorar mañana tenemos otra misión!" se quejó Ryusuke cruzándose de brazos.

"mhm" fue lo único que dijo Polka mientras terminaba de vendar la herida de Yuuto, quien ya había recuperado su color normal.

"¿¡Persona les dio otra misión estando heridos!?" exclamo Permy con indignación, ella no era la única incluso yo lucia enojado, pero Polka seguía sin emociones, ni siquiera había una pisca de preocupación en sus ojos.

"¡Pueden creerlo!" dijo Ryusuke indignado. De pronto su cara cambio y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes y nos ayudas mañana en la misión Miki?"

¡¿Qué?!

"¡Estás loco!" le grito Kaede enojada; ella no era la única Yuuto, Haruka e incluso Polka lucia enojada. "¡Si Mikan no estuviera escondiéndose de Kounji, le hubiéramos dicho que nos acompañara hoy!"

Eso nos dejó atónitos a casi todos, Youichi e Imai envés de estar estupefactos también lucían enojados por la idea que dio Ryusuke. Estaba muy confundido hay demasiadas cosas que Polka esconde como ¿Qué paso en el callejón? ¿Qué quiso decir Youichi con alices? O ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con Kounji?

**Mikan POV**

Cuando escuche a Ryu dar su "brillante idea" me moleste, ahora no hay forma de escapar de las preguntas de los demás y lo que dijo Kaede tampoco ayuda.

"Gracias Kaede, creo en portería no te oyeron" le dije sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento Mikan" me respondió dándome una mirada de cachorrito, asentí con la cabeza aunque por suerte no funciona en mí, si funcionara no sé qué barbaridades me hubiera hecho hacer Kaede.

"Una pregunta por persona" les dije a los demás sentándome en el sillón que estaba a unos metros de ellos, por lo que quede frente a ellos.

"¿eh?" dijeron casi todas las chicas sin entender.

"Todos o al menos la mayoría de ustedes tiene preguntas para mi ¿no?" les dije levantando una ceja.

"ahh" dijeron todos cuando comprendieron. Yuu, Haruka y yo rodamos los ojos, mientras Kaede y Ryu sonreían. Si, había decidido confiar en ellos después del incidente de Aoi al ver cuánto se preocupaban por ella, además a pesar de que ellos vieron los dos incidentes con Tetsuya aun querían ser mis amigos, así que creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarles alguna de sus preguntas ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

"Yo empiezo" dijo Anna, asentí con la cabeza y espere su pregunta. "Si tú y Youichi son hermanos ¿por qué tienen diferentes apellidos?"

"Por seguridad" respondí, vi como fruncía el ceño sin entender. Pude escuchar las risitas de Kaede, Ryu y Youichi debido a mi respuesta.

"Si querías saber más, tienes ser más específica y saber formular las preguntas" dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, era divertido ver sus caras.

"Ahora yo" dijo Aoi para luego fruncir el ceño, probablemente pensando en cómo formularme la pregunta. "Antes tú le dijiste a Youichi, que sabias cuando la academia lo iba a encontrar, así que ¿Por qué no lo impediste?"

"Debido a que era mejor que viviera en la academia, que en las calles" le conteste, no mentí, pero tampoco le dije la otra razón.

"¿Por qué colocas una fachada frente a otros?" me pregunto Nonoko.

"Por costumbre" le respondí, era cierto, sino que también servía si te encontrabas con alguien de tu pasado, pero eso no tienen por qué saberlo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, me refiero a tu verdadero nombre?" me pregunto Permy. Astuta, ella si había notado el pequeño detalle, de que si cambie el apellido de Youichi por protegerlo de algo pude haber hecho lo mismo con el mío.

"Mikan Yukihara Azumi" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual me devolvió.

"¿Yukihara? ¿Qué parentesco tienes con el director de la escuela secundaria?" me pregunto Kitsu con curiosidad.

"Es mi tío" le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Cuáles son tus alices?" me pregunto Koko recordando la conversación que tuve con Youichi, al parecer eso lo estaba molestando desde entonces.

"Anulación, SEC, e inserción" les respondí aburridamente. Pude ver la confusión en los ojos de todos así que les explique.

"El SEC es robo, copia y borrado de alices" sus expresiones no tenían precio, tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y si no fuera porque sus mandíbulas están unidas a sus cerebros estarían en el piso.

"¡Pero eso te permitiría tener todos los alices que quisieras!" grito Aoi conmocionada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza confirmando lo que dijo.

Justo cuando Inchou estaba a punto de preguntar algo sentí una presencia muy familiar, debe ser algo importante para que me venga a buscar estando los demás aquí.

"¿Qué necesitas Persona?" pregunte mirando hacia el balcón. Tan pronto como el nombre salió de mis labios, todos se pusieron tensos, incluso Kaede adopto una expresión seria. Parece que Rei-nii se ha hecho mala fama en mi grupo.

"Sigues siendo tan buena como siempre Mikan, incluso mejor que Kuro neko" me felicito Rei-nii entrando por la puerta que estaba al lado de Hyuuga.

"Y bien ¿qué es lo importante que te trae por aquí?" le pregunte con una expresión seria, más o menos tengo una idea de para que me necesita.

"Necesito que me ayudes, hay un infiltrado de la AAO desde hace meses y no hemos logrado descubrirlo, además nos robaron unos documentos muy importantes." Dijo Persona estoico como siempre, pero pude ver que detrás de su fachada estaba preocupado y molesto por tener que recurrir a mí.

"¡No la puedes mandar a ella a hacer misiones!" exclamo Hotaru enojada. Ambos nos volteamos a verla para luego seguir hablando como si no hubiera interferido en la conversación.

"El infiltrado es un alumno de primaria, su nombre es Renji Minamoto, su edad real es de 27 años, tiene el alice del agua, hielo y crecimiento." Le dije a Persona mientras me colocaba de pie y me dirigía a la biblioteca.

"Sobre los documentos, en una hora te los entrego, solo asegúrate de cubrirme con Tetsuya y Kounji" dije empujando un libro en la parte central de la biblioteca. Unos segundos después la biblioteca se había convertido en mi propio arsenal de armas.

"Fiu" silbo Persona al ver las armas que tenía, mientras los demás no dejaban de ver con incredulidad. Las armas iban desde una pequeña navaja, hasta un arco con flechas, a un revolver, y toda clase de armas.

Cogí un cinturón y guarde en él un par de pistolas gemelas y unas cuantas bombas de humo, luego cogí dos dagas y las unte en veneno y las coloque en la mesita de café en el centro de la sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme, me coloque una camisa manga larga negra, Jeans entubados negros y unas botas negras que me llegaban a la rodilla con tacón, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me dirigí a la sala para coger las armas.

Cuando llegue allí el ambiente era tenso, ninguno despegaba su vista de Persona incluso Youichi lo estaba vigilando, pero no me extraña era demasiado pequeño para recordar a Persona. Solté una pequeña risita al notar que Rei-nii se sentía incómodo aunque al parecer fui la única en notarlo.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todos los han dejado review y a todos los que siguen este fic. Voy a intentar actualizar pronto.**


End file.
